Containers having a base and a lid are commonly used for storing tobacco products. Such containers and in particular the lids thereof are often made of plastic material and commonly produced by injection moulding. The lid may contain ribs acting as abutments for the side wall of the base when the container is closed.
DE 7218950 U discloses a lid having a guiding cone intended to be inserted into a receptacle and a supporting wall arranged at a distance from the guiding cone for supporting the lid on the rim of the receptacle. Between the guiding cone and the supporting wall are radially extending strengthening ribs arranged at a distance from each other.
A problem with this prior art solution is that an uneven colouring of the lid may be obtained in the region of the supporting wall of the lid.
This problem is in particular pronounced for containers having a lid where the upper edge of the lid is rounded. The rounded upper edge does not itself provide any adequate abutment for the side wall of the base of the container and projections acting as abutment for the side wall of the base when the container is closed are therefore provided.
There is thus a need for an improved container removing the above mentioned disadvantages.